Virtual reality devices, such as headsets or goggles, are rapidly developing to the point where these devices should soon be widely available for various consumer applications. For example, virtual reality headsets that display images of a virtual world have been demonstrated at various events and application developers are preparing for their upcoming release. One issue that persists, however, is the problem of motion sickness. The human brain processes information in a certain way that, when the perceived reality is distorted or presented in an unexpected way, can lead to issues with motion sickness, headaches, and other such problems.